My time in University Dramatized
by Xantium
Summary: After achieving their Academic statuses, our beloved Pokemon heroes future's look bright, but drama and romance is thrown into the heat of their university years. Main Couple's : AshxDawn DrewxMay Garyx? Paulx?
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my first story! I've actually been on fanfiction for about a year on another account, but never had any brilliant story ideas, so I started anew. This story is set where there is still Pokemon, but there is no gym or a co-ordinating system, which means people still have regular jobs. Both Ash and Dawn are 16 , along with their friends. There is a time skip, but I think you guys know how to add ;)._

_Sorry to keep you so long, on with the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon … 'sigh'_

_Please R and R. Thank You._

_My time in University … Dramatized._

_Prologue_

_Ash and Dawn smiled happily, as the rain drenched their hair and made it cling to their faces. Ash knew that this was the moment; his emotions for the bluenette had evolved drastically. And he would come clear about them tonight. He directed her towards the buttercup fields, as the rain disappeared; it left behind a small mist, completing the field's lonely but beautiful look._

_As they both sat on the wet grass, Ash piped up. Now or Never. "Dawn…. Over the past couple of months, I've been developing … __**strong**__ feelings for you. What I'm trying to say is … that I … love you." Ash shut his eyes, preparing inevitably for the worse, she would definitely reject him. What would Dawn want with him, Dawn, a beautiful and popular teenager with a wealthy heritage, with popular but overall normal Ash Ketchum? And he couldn't deny that he was not handsome, but there were people who exceeded him in that field, such as Ash's other friends Gary Oak and Drew Hayden._

_That thought, he was caught off guard as Dawn tugged on his collar and brought him in for a long , passionate kiss, after what felt like eternity, both drew apart for breath, she lovingly layed her fore-head on his and whispered. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that, Ash Ketchum."_

_She smiled sweetly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back._

_2 years later._

_Ash and Dawn were still going strong; both had achieved their diplomas and were heading for the National Sinnoh University, accompanied by all their friends and Pokemon. Little did they know, their journey in University would be one that they would not easily forget._

_Okay Guys, I know this was short but I was basically introducing the concept of drama and romance. Expect future chapters to be longer._

_So until next time ,_

_Xantium_


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, throughout this story there will be sexual and romantic tension throughout. I'm still testing the waters with this fanfic, so this chapter is going to be terribly small. And will introduce how May and Drew started dating. This is in the same year Ash and Dawn hooked up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Please R and R. Thank you.

* * *

My time in University … Dramatized

Chapter 1

May walked down the night streets of Twinleaf town, the cold air piercing her exposed cheeks, she clutched her side for warmth and hurried towards her home. She had been at the bowling alley with her friends, and … Drew.

At the thought the chartreuse haired boy, her cheeks were washed with a light shade of pink. May was unsure about her feelings, was it just a high-school crush or actual love?

Wrapped in her thoughts, May cut across into an alleyway for a quicker route towards home, she was suddenly brutally pinned against the wall; hot breath tinged with alcohol and drugs irrating her skin.

"What have we got here?"

May panicked and tried to struggle out of her attackers grip, after failing, she started pleading as a last resort.

"Please sir, let me go!" hot tears formed at the rims of her eyes. The man wiped her tears away with mock affection, as his fingers trailed down her shirt and towards her skirt.

Just then, the man was flung off her, clattering into some dustbins, she looked up to see her saviour, Drew Hayden. Drew stomped over to the half – conscious man and jumped on him, sending wave after wave of savage punches. May ran over and pulled him off the unconscious rapist, Drew's eyes whipped towards her, his anger not yet depleted, but after seeing May, Drews gaze softened.

"May, are you okay?" he asked, worry and distress evident his voice. "I'm fine." She assured, but Drew noticed the fear in the girl's eyes. How he would like to kill the bastard, but he knew it would make the situation worse. Drew whipped out his phone and started dialling the authorities' number, as May waited patiently. They both stood in an awkward silence, waiting for the police sirens. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me May." Drew said, shooting her a comforting smile.

"Yes there is." May replied, emotion spiked in her voice, "without you, I would have lost my virginity to a low –life." she had confirmed her feelings … he was the one. "Please accept my thanks." She kissed him, her emotions releasing into that one moment.

As they both drew apart, May confessed.

"I love you, Drew Hayden."

Drew replied instantaneously, he had confirmed his feelings many years before.

"I love you, May Maple."

They were interrupted by the blazing sirens; Drew shot May another comforting smile, as they were going to be bombarded with questions that fateful night.

And even remembering the horrible situation, May knew that her life would be a high from now on.

* * *

Ok, hope you liked it, next chapter will be Garyx? I will need your suggestions so please review.

Untill next time,

Xantium


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Xantium here! Anyways, this chapter is two combined into one, and will fill out the questions in Paul and Gary relationships so we can jump into their time in University! Oh and thank you for the reviews, Javanos, Hawk 2012, AshKetchumDarkside, Sterling's Blog and Guests.

Please R & R. Once again, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. : (

My time in Univesity Dramatized

Chapter 2

Gary punched the ground, his eyes rimmed with tears, why? Why did he have to lose the people closest to him?

Since a very young age he had adored his father, when he was young he always dreamt of growing up to be a pokemon professor after his studies just like his dad and his grandfather.

His dad was a busy man, but always fitted in a special time with Daisy and Gary after their mother died. And now that he was gone, Gary lost his drive.

He had been failing his classes, and his friends and Professor Oak were starting to worry, the professor felt very sad also, but continued his work despite his sons premature death, he knew what Gary was feeling. It had become a habit for Gary to always skip his last class to go to a secluded place where he could pour out his emotions.

"So, this is where you go to?"

Gary whipped his head around, a confused frown spread across his face. His tears had clouded his vision; he could just make out a girl with dark brown hair walking towards him. Leaf Green.

He suddenly felt warm hands clasp around his, he felt himself being pulled towards the abandoned playground. Leaf perched herself on the children's swing, she motioned for him to sit on the one next to her. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business." Gary replied spitefully, not looking in the girls beautiful chocolate irises.

"Fine, you don't want help, continue failing your grades." Gary was surprised by Leafs abrupt action. Gary needed someone to talk to, and he knew she was his best bet. "I'm sorry, please don't leave."

Leaf stopped walking, her head turned to reveal a devious smirk, "Knew that would work"

"Hmph" Gary snorted a small smile on his face. She sure was a good actor.

She re – took her seat on the swing next to him, "Let's start this again, what's wrong Gary? Having boy problems?" She teased, but instantly stopped when his posture stiffened.

Should he tell her? Only his close family knew hell! He hadn't even told his three best friends: Ash, Drew and Paul.

"It's my father …" Leaf's face contorted into a worried frown, she knew what he was about to tell her would be very personal. "Everything alright at home Gary?"

He would be strong. "My father, he's gone." He said softly. "The man that gave me the best gift anyone could give me, belief, …. He's gone." He felt soft arms wrap around his chest,

"I'm so sorry for you, Gary, but I am certain you will bounce back. You are the strongest person I know." Leaf said as she looked up at Garys face, a re-assuring smile on her face. Gary smiled, why was this girl the hot-line to his emotions?

A blush licked Gary's cheek as they both leaned in for the kiss, as their lips melded; a fluttering erupted in Gary's chest.

Unbeknownst to both teens, they were being watched by a certain professor, Professor Oaks head tilted to the clouds with a smile,

"Don't worry, Lyra, Nicholas. Your son is going to be just fine."

* * *

Date: Last Day of College. 1 day before Graduation

Paul walked nervously towards the prop, why oh why, did his last lesson in Twinleaf college, with all his friends, have to be ….. Sexual education?

He embarrassingly prodded the plastic penis, all the while eyeing the button that would release white foam with distate. Suddenly, strong hands pushed his head down quickly, and in one moment, he had the plastic penis in his mouth.

o.0

Paul struggled frantically, but the hands kept the penis in Paul's mouth, as one finger dropped towards that dreaded button.

"!" He muffled loudly.

The white foam exploded in his mouth. o.0

Paul shot his head up as the hands retreated; the class was in hysterics as he wiped his tongue.

Who was it?

He eyes darted the classroom and found the culprit, Misty Waterflower. He set off in a sprint towards her, Misty squealed and ran out the classroom, and Paul followed.

"Hey! You too! Class isn't over yet!" The teacher screeched.

Paul chased Misty all over school, her laughter echoing around the school grounds. She finally stopped on the football pitch, turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

He tackled her to the ground; Misty continued laughing as his face was muzzled into her stomach, as he slowly lifted his head, he got a clear sight of her … boobs. o.O

Paul pushed himself of her, his arms behind his back as a fierce red painted his face.

Misty knew what he had seen, and she found it cute to see the boy show embarrassment. She had long since harbored feeling for the plum haired boy. And she knew this was the time to get her boy.

"Do you like them Paul?" Misty said, as she seducingly bit her glossed lips.

"Y-yeah." Paul said, his eyes transfixed. Misty leaned towards his ear " Do you want to feel them?" Misty silently giggled as Paul's eyes nearly popped out, he managed to finally move his lips to create words.

Y-yes" He stuttered, " That can be our little surprise tonight, but right now, I'll just give you a taster."

She kissed his lips with passion, and Paul regained his composure as he pushed her to the grass and both tongues battled for dominance. As they both drew apart, Misty giggled.

"We should probably be going back to class." She said, Paul smiled and agreed before both headed back to the lesson.

'Back at the class'

"Mister. Shinji, Miss Waterflower. Detention for leaving the class without consent," As the class laughed at the two as they had gained a detention on the last day of college, they failed to notice that the two embarrassed teens were holding hands.

* * *

So did you like it? : )

Now that I've got the pairings out the way, (Sorry if you don't like them, I hope you continue reading) I can start on the main point of this fanfic! The University drama =^)

Review Table on who Gary should be with:

Leaf – 4 votes.

Misty – 3 votes. (Very Close ! :P)

Jasmine – 1vote.

Until next time,

Xantium.


End file.
